


Hidden Inside

by Deathangelgw



Series: Five Senses [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw





	Hidden Inside

Title: Hidden Inside (Epilogue of the Five Senses Series)

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do indeed take liberties now, don't I? hehe

Warnings: AU, POV, PWP, sap, lime, slash, major angst

Rating: Soft R

Pairing: Celeborn/Gil-galad

Summary: Celeborn is connected to Gil-galad in more than just love…

A/N: This…was a begging request. I didn’t even think of the ‘sixth sense’, then someone mentioned it (Anita dahling!), and it stuck. I mean, not just stuck, I was mauled by Celeborn. Seems my sweet Lorien Lord was rather ticked *he* didn’t get anything! Thanks to everyone for the encouragement! Thanks to MA for the beta, as always sweets! Enjoy and please review!

 

{3432 SA, Eve before the March to Mordor}

 

I close my eyes as I listen to the stars’ song, barely heard over the din of the soldiers that have gathered within Imladris. I can feel my lover’s agitation in the other room as he speaks with Elendil over the upcoming battle. Oropher has already stormed out, obviously displeased, but I refuse to go in there. I do not mind humans for the most part, even ones that have the faint line of the Firstborns within them, but I do not trust Elendil or Isildur. It was because of them that this happened. Just as it was because of Celebrimbor that the Rings were made in the first place.

 

Yet I digress, but then that is not unusual given the time. My thoughts shift back to when I first had met my beloved Ereinion in Lindon. I had gone there to ask for assistance in defending Eregion. Our eyes had met and it was as if my soul had twined with his. Later that very night, I went to his rooms, called there by his thoughts of me. Much had it been with Galadriel, only more intense. This was the calling of two Lords…two warriors.

 

After the battle at Eregion, I returned to him, not able to stand being near Galadriel. I needed my Ereinion, the one whom understood what I had done and had gone through. He comforted me, his presence a soothing balm to my grieving heart and my presence a steady rock for what was to come.

 

Now, we both dread what is to come. A battle of epic proportions that will hold all of Arda in a balance between light and darkness. My soul shudders at the thought of what is at stake and I know that I will leave for Lothlórien once the soldiers head out. I know my love desires me at his side, but I am also needed there. I hope that I will be able to join him however.

 

I hear the door open and look over my shoulder to see my dark one enter in, looking as frustrated as I had thought he would be. His mind and heart are fairly roiling with fear and anger and I reach for him, soothing him. He takes my hand and places it on his head, where I remove his crown. Once done, I place my forehead against his as I run my fingers through his hair, soothing his soul with my own presence.

 

Our kisses are merely a deepening of our connection as I hold him close, allowing him to press us closer together with his strong arms around my waist. We move to the bed and make love several times, somehow knowing this may indeed be the last.

 

As I gaze at him while he sleeps curled into me, I feel a sense of foreboding. Fire and pain shoot through me briefly and I hold my breath against the sudden tears. I hold him close to me and pray that he does not leave me. I know if I were to ever lose him, I would lose all.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
